Confrontation
by Emma.S18
Summary: Clarke and Lexa's first confrontation after the betrayal at the end of season 2. Let me know if you want me to continue working on this?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke pushed her way passed the guards and into the commander's tent. "You needed something, Heda?" she asked coldly.

Lexa sighed. "Please, Clarke. You almost got yourself killed. I just want to talk."

Clarke approached and pulled a knife out of nowhere, surprising Lexa, and holding it to the commander's throat. "Clarke doesn't exist anymore. She's dead! You… You killed her." The blonde spat at the other woman.

"I…" Lexa didn't know what to say except "I'm sorry." Her normally emotionless face showed regret, sadness.

"Sorry? SORRY! You left my people to die. You left ME to die! You might as well have killed me yourself." She pushed the blade a little harder against Lexa's neck, until she saw blood. The first drop of deep red blood touched Clarke's blade.

The blonde's eyes widened and dropped the knife to the ground. She turned her back to Lexa and closed her eyes.

The brunette carefully approached her. "Clarke, please!" She begged. Carefully she touched the blonde's arm, only for Clarke to flinch away.

"Did you bring me here to execute me? Blood must have blood, right?" Clarke asked calmly, her back still facing the commander.

"No, Clarke. I want to help you. I know how you feel. Please, let me help you?" Lexa asked softly.

Clarke laughed darkly. "You know how I feel? Really? You made me fall in love with you, only to turn against me, forcing me to kill so many people, so many innocents."

The blonde finally turned around. "Kids, Lexa. You made me kill innocent, little children. You should just execute me and get this over with."

The brunette shook her head. "You did what you had to do, Clarke. You had no choice. If you hadn't done what you did, your friends would be dead; you would be dead." Lexa tried to ease some of the guilt of Clarke.

"I deserve to die" The blonde muttered.

"Don't say that! I can't stand the idea of you dead." Lexa practically begged.

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed me, Lexa." Tears filled the blonde's blue eyes. "Why did you leave me, Lexa?" Clarke whispered before falling to her knees, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

" _You should have thought about that before you betrayed me, Lexa." Tears filled the blonde's blue eyes. "Why did you leave me, Lexa?" Clarke whispered before falling to her knees, sobbing._

Lexa rushed over to Clarke and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I promise I will never leave you again." The girl cried and cried in Lexa's arms, until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

Once Lexa had gotten the sleeping blonde into bed, she called Indra and Octavia. First she turned towards Indra. "I want you to go to Skykru and tell them to call of the search party. Tell them that Clarke is here and that she is unharmed."

The woman nodded in understanding and left to do what the Commander had asked of her. After the door closed behind her, Lexa turned her attention to Octavia. "I have a meeting with the generals of the 12 clans. I need you to guard Clarke. If anything happens to her, Octavia kom Trikru, you will be punished. Am I clear?"

Octavia's eyes widened slightly at the seriousness of the Heda's tone. "Of course, Heda. Clarke is my friend; I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Lexa nodded, reassured to leave Clarke with someone that the blonde trusted.

The Commander decided to have the meeting in the room next to Clarke's in case anything were to happen to the blonde. One at the time the generals entered the room and greeted the Heda politely. Once everyone was there, she started speaking. "In this time of peace I would like to for a new alliance with the Sky people. I think it would be beneficial for everyone."

All of them seemed to agree with her. Well, all of them except for one; the Ice Nation general. "Do you doubt me?" She questioned him harshly.

"Of course not, Heda. I am just not certain that we can trust the Sky people." He tried to explain. "We walked away from the mountain, while they stayed and destroyed it. Who knows what they are planning to do to us for betraying their trust."

The Commander nodded her head in understanding. "While that is accurate, I believe that they want peace just as much as we do. They don't know how to survive on earth. We can teach them in exchange for peace and their knowledge of medicine."

Suddenly, their meeting was interrupted by a loud cry coming from next door. Recognizing Clarke's voice, Lexa send everyone away, telling them that they would continue this meeting as soon as possible.

All the generals had left the room, when Lexa heard another scream from next door. She rushed to the other room. When she entered the room, she shot Octavia a murderous glare. The other brunette was lying on the bed holding her tightly. "What is going on? You were supposed to keep her safe!" she whispered.

Another scream caused both brunettes to turn their attention to Clarke. Octavia pulled her closer to her. "Let go of her!" Lexa told her threateningly.

"Relax, Heda. She's having a nightmare. I'm just trying to calm her down." Octavia told her, getting out of the bed. "You help her then." She said exasperated, making her way to the door.

"Wait." Lexa called out before she could leave. "How can I…? How do I help her?" The powerful Commander looked away embarrassed about having to ask for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've just been crazy busy and I haven't had the best year.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

" _Wait." Lexa called out before she could leave. "How can I…? How do I help her?" The powerful Commander looked away embarrassed about having to ask for help._

Octavia's facial expression softened. "Just… Just hold her and reassure her. Try to wake her up softly." Then she frowned. "She might not want to see you though… Not after…" She never finished her sentence, but Lexa nodded understandingly.

"Thank you, Octavia." She said, before the brunette left the room, staying just behind the door to guard her friends.

Lexa slowly approached the bed. She sat down next to the crying blonde and shook her softly. "Clarke," she said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. "Please, wake up?" She continued insecurely.

She bit her bottom lip as that wasn't working and hugged the blonde. She whispered everything she loved about the blonde in her ear.

Suddenly the blonde shot up with a loud scream. Confused about where she was she looked around the room, until finally her gaze met Lexa's worried one. Without saying a word she got out of bed and walked to the window. She wanted to be as far away from Lexa as possible, but knew well enough that the Commander wouldn't let her leave the room.

She took some time to compose herself, before turning back to face Lexa. "So," she said coldly, "am I your prisoner now?"

A sad look overtook Lexa's face. "Of course not, Clarke. I just want you to be safe."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Then I suggest you let me go, because as long as I'm with you I'll never be safe."

Lexa sighed. "I had no other choice, Clarke." There was so much sincerity in her words. Slowly she approached the other girl.

When she was standing right before her, Clarke answered with "you are the one that made me turn into a monster", before grabbing the Heda's beloved knife and stabbing herself in the gut, just to end her suffering.

Lexa gasped in surprise and rushed the injured girl to the medical tent. She couldn't believe how this could happen.


End file.
